


Tony's kink

by 11hortha



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Hide and Seek, Lapdance, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2015-11-11
Packaged: 2018-05-01 04:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11hortha/pseuds/11hortha





	Tony's kink

Tony kink xreader lemon!  
“(Y/N)! Come on where are you. You can't hide for ever” Tony shouted looking for you.  
You have been playing hide and seek for the last hour. Tony was say that we was the king in the game so you decided to run him for his money. While he was counting you go into the elevator and went to the basements where all of Tony’s ‘toys’ were. You frantically ran around the room and spotted him iron man suit so you decided to hide in there.  
You watched as Tony walk past you again for the tenth time. You slightly giggle at the frustrated look on Tony's face. This caused him to look your way and slowly walked towards you. You held your breath as he got closer then walked away. You couldn't see where he was in the room as the suit was not on. You could tell he was still in the room by all the noise he was making. But when it suddenly stopped you let out a big huff and froze as the lights when off.  
That was your only fear. The dark. You could handle it if someone was by your side but right now you were alone.  
“Shit” you mumbled only to scream a minute later as a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you out of the suit you were hiding.  
“Found ya sweetheart” Tony smirked.  
“That was cheating Tony” you whined as you boyfriend gave you a kiss on the forehead.  
“No it wasn't” Tony laughed at you as you pouted your lips at him.  
“Yeah it was you used my fear to help you now you're gonna lose a week of sexual contact” you laughed at his stricken face and gave him a kiss on the cheek then turn to leave but a pair of arms stopped you from moving. “Tony let me go” you complained.  
“No. Now what was it you were saying about not having and sex for a week huh?” Tony growled into your ear.  
“Yeah I'm not having sex with you for a whole week so you are gonna have to find another way to … release yourself. Now let me go” you replied making Tony tighten his grip around your waist.  
“Nope never gonna happen darling” Tony whispered in your ear then talked to the ceiling “J.A.R.V.I.S lock the door please and make sure no one comes down” Tony shouted.  
“Yes sir” the Al responded.  
“Tony I mean it I'm not doing anything with you so don't try anything” you said getting a little bit wet from Tony's voice and dominance over you. “J.A.R.V.I.S unlock the door please”  
“I am sorry miss (L/N) but I can not override Tony’s command” The Al spoke making you huff out of annoyance at Tony.  
You turn in Tony’s arm with a smirk on your face. “Okay Tony you win go and sit on that chair over there okay baby?” Tony nodded his head excited at the pleasure that was to come. You laugh as you see him skip over to the chair and sits down.  
You slowly walk over to him like a lion stalking it's prey and smile at him. When you reach him you take off your lab coat you are wearing and chuck it to the floor showing off your short gold skirt along with your low cut gold blouse. You could tell that he was already excited as he fidgets on the chair and pull at his trousers.  
You sit on his lap and start to grind on him earn moans from him. Tony's hand slide up your thighs making the skirt move up your legs revealing more (S/C) skin. You took your hands from the back of the chair and started to unbutton his skirt. You kissed and licked every bit of skin that you have exposed.  
“Darling you're killing me” Tony moaned.  
Once you unbuttoned his shirt you chucked it onto the floor with your lab coat. You felt Tony’s member creating a tent in his trousers so you got onto your knees and started to unbutton them.  
“Tony baby I'm gonna turn the light on quickly so you can watch what I'm about to do to you” You have him the bedroom eyes.  
“Okay but hurry up I don't think I can wait to be with you it's starting to hurt” Tony growled.  
You walked towards the light switch leaving Tony in the seat breathing heavily.  
Once you reached the light switch you turned to make sure Tony couldn't see you and then ran and hid behind a desk. I said i wouldn't give Tony release and I'm not you thought to yourself.  
You then heard Tony complaining “Come on baby I'm in agony. I need you so much” Tony waited for you to answer back to him but you only quietly sniggered at him.  
“(Y/N)? Baby? Where are you?” Tony shouted but was only met with silence “(Y/N)! Come on I don't wanna play games!”  
You could tell that he was getting frustrated by the tone of his voice, this only caused you to snigger even more.  
“I told you Tony you're not going to get release from me and I'm sticking to that!” you laughed when Tony growled out now angry. You knew that if he found you, you were not gonna get out of here without getting some sort of punishment which you didn't mind sometimes especially if it was to do with the bedroom.  
“Yeah that's what you think. Wait until I get my hands on you I will have you begging for me to take you” Tony said in a sultry voice.  
“Yeah like I'm gonna give in to your little antics. Anyway you're gonna have to find me first” you giggled.  
“Okay if that what you want but remember I found you last time” Tony said you could tell that Tony stood up from the chair as it screeched across the floor and you heard Tony zipping up his trousers.  
“No you cheated” you called out.  
“Oh no sweetheart don't say that you're a sore loser” Tony sniggered.  
“WHAT?! i am not” you shouted out causing Tony to head towards you. You inwardly curse yourself and crawl towards the desk that Tony was sitting near. As you crawled across the floor you forget about the chair and knock it over alerting Tony where you were. Tony laughed at you just as you reach the desk and crawl underneath it a cold metal grabbed your foot.  
“AHHH! TONY! I SWEAR T-” you were cut off as another metal hand covered your mouth. The lights Then flickered on and you saw Tony standing in front of you with a smirk on his face. You looked round and saw that one of Tony’s suits was holding your mouth and kept your arms to your sides as another one was holding your legs so you couldn't run away. They lifted you up higher and made you sit down in the desk. The one holding your legs let go and stood back for orders from Tony, your legs were hanging over the edge of the desk.  
“Thought you could escape from me sweetheart?” Tony questioned.  
“To be honest… yeah I did” you replied.  
“Hahahaha and what was that you said about me not finding you hmm?” Tony laughed.  
“You may have found me stark but your not gonna get me to crack?” you lied to keep Tony away from knowing that you were getting wet from how sexy Tony looked without a shirt so you could see his six pack and arc reactor that keeps him alive.  
“Are you sure about that sweetheart?” Tony said as he stood in between your legs and you could feel his member poking at your knickers making you even wetter to think that you made him like that.  
“Yeah I'm pretty sure” you shot back ignoring your need to prove to Tony that you don't want him.  
“Okay let's see if you're right then shall we?” with that Tony got onto his knees so he was looking up your skirt. You tried to close your legs put Tony held a strong grip onto them so you wouldn't close them. He tried to get closer to your entrance but your skirt stopped him from getting any closer, with a frustrated growl Tony ripped your mini skirt into two pieces leaving you in your panties. He used his teeth to pull down your panties until they landed onto the floor. Tony teasingly licked you from your knees up to your smooth inner thighs while rubbing them roughly with his afternoon beard. He moved down to your core proceeding to lick you like you were an addictive piece of candy. You was in pure delight with every lick he gave you on your core. You tried to hold back your moans as you knew if Tony heard you he would never let you forget it. You suddenly grasped as you felt a finger insert you. You let out a loud moan and arched your back making you crack as Tony gives you so much pleasure.  
“T-Tony p-please” you cried out as he inserted another finger into your core.  
”Please what darling?” Tony smirked at you while he sucked on your sensitive bud making a fry escape your lips. You knew you were gonna regret what you say next but it was to much pleasure for you to handle.  
“T-Tony p-please I need you” You whispered.  
“What I didn't catch that?” Tony stopped liking you and looked into your eyes.  
“P-please I want you to fuck me!” you screamed out in frustration.  
“As you wish dear” Tony laughed as he stood up and looked into your half lidded eyes. Tony quickly got rid of his trousers and boxers and prodded you entrance with his member Within a second Tony inserted you making you mewl in pleasure. You started with a steady rhythm but you wanted more so you wrapped you legs around Tony’s waist and pulled him deeper into you making you arch your back. Tony took this as a sign to go faster, you could feel your coil in your stomach get tighter with each stroke Tony made in you as he got faster. After a while Tony’s pace started to get sloppy.  
“T-Tony i-im c-close” you panted.  
“So am I baby come for me” Tony moaned and fingered your bud making you fall over the edge making your wall tighten around Tony making him come deep inside of you. Tony keeps thrusting inside of you a few more times as you come back down from the pleasure you just had. Tony lays on top of you exhausted from what you two did. He looked into your face and gave you a sweet kiss on your lips.  
“I love you Tony” you mumble.  
“I love you too (Y/N)” with that you both fell asleep on top of the desk.

~~~~Extended Ending~~~~  
“Hey Tony I've got the files you wanted” Clint walked out of the elevator heading towards the lab. Clint tries to open to the door to find it locked. He walks over to the pad and types in the password then walks in and see you and Tony lay sleeping on Bruce's desk naked with all of your clothes lying on the floor. He quickly got out his phone and took a picture of the cute couple and sent it to the rest of the Avengers while laughing.


End file.
